Vacation time with Senpai!
by Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX
Summary: Deidara and Tobi get sent on a two week long vacation together. Will Deidara go crazy from the insane Tobi? Or will Tobi get what he was wanting all along. Rated M for later chapters. Lemons! Not very good with intos. Read, review, comment, please!
1. Chapter 1

Im back after awhile with a new yaoi story! This time it's Deidara and Tobi. They are just so cute togther, yeah? Well I hope you like this, read, review, comment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara was in his art working studio, way down deep in the Akatsuki hideout, trying to build a new art bomb, when out of nowhere he heard the annoying voice that shot right through him every time he yelled.

"SEEEEENNNPPPPAAAAIIII!" Tobi yelled from all the way upstairs.

(Crash)

"Huh, my art, my beautiful art, Un." "Err, Tobi!?"

Tobi came crashing into Deidara's art place and was waving his arms.

"Ah! Senpai I knew you were here, leader-sama wants us right away for a big important mission!"

"Tobi you baka, you made me drop another master piece of mine, UN! I should blow you up right now, Hmm!?"

"Eh!?" Tobi did a whimper and backed away lifting his arms up in a defense pose. "P-Please don't hurt Tobi, Tobi's a good boy! He was just following leader-sama's orders."

Deidara turned and walked out the door. Tobi looked down in defeat as he knew his Senpai would never forgive him this time. Until he heard a voice call his name in a soft way, he looked up.

"Let's go Tobi; Leader-sama did say it was important right, so I can forgive you this time, Un."

"Ahhh! Senpai is so nice to Tobi!" The masked man said running happily and giggling up to his Senpai.

They both walked past the dorms of there other comrades and finally reached a dark hallway leading into the leader's room. They both walked in where Pein was waiting for them.

"You wanted to see us, hmm?" Said Deidara.

"Ah yes, Deidara and Tobi I have a very important mission for you to take on. I need you to…um…take a vacation."

"Yatta!" Screamed Tobi in pure glee.

"W-What! You really can't be serious, can you! Hmm?" The blonde yelled feeling a stress mark pop above his head.

"Sorry." Pein said in an emotionless voice. "Every member is getting a vacation, and since all the others got one and not you two, it's your turn to relax. Why is this such a problem Deidara, you always complain about work?"

"Well I most certainly want a vacation, Un!" Deidara exclaimed, almost screaming it. "I just don't want a vacation with him!" The blond said pointed to a now disappointed Tobi.

"Whaaa! Senpai is so mean to Tobi!"

"Whatever!" Deidara said crossing his arms and walking up to Pein. He put his one hand behind his back, and put his index finger to his mouth and bent his legs inward. Then saying in the most girlish tone he could.

"Oh please please leader-sama! Please let me go alone for this vacation, Hmm. I promise Ill never complain again." The small blonde said moving closer.

Pein's heart started thumping seeing Deidara act all cute. It was this that was making him blush. _Man_, he thought to himself. _Tobi was right, he is cuter then a girl._

He coughed, and cleared his throat. "No." Pein said flatly. "Either you go with Tobi or you don't go at all, and that's final."

"Pfft!" Deidara scoffed. "Fine, Un!"

"YAY!" Tobi yelled running over and hugging the life out of his Senpai.

"Get off me, Un!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Tobi and Deidara's room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tobi is so excited to go on a vacation with his Senpai! Tobi cannot wait!" Tobi yelled while jumping all over the place.

"Will you calm down?" Deidara yelled. "You're giving me such a headache, hmm."

"S-sorry, Senpai!"

It reached morning time and both Tobi and Deidara started to hit the trail and track down the hotel they where to stay in.

"This is going to be so boring. Hmm?" Deidara sighed underneath his breath.

"Don't be that way Senpai! Tobi promises to make Senpai very happy on this trip. That is my mission for the next two weeks." The raven haired man proclaimed while holding his hand in a fist up against his chest.

Deidara sighed and kept walking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally after walking 3 hours they reached there destination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally here!" The blonde said almost dying from thirst. "I need some water and food now, Un!"

"Lets get unpacked first Senpai, and then we can eat."

After Tobi and Deidara checked in they headed down to a near by Ramen shop.

"Ramen?" Deidara said in a low voice.

"Something wrong Senpai?" Tobi asked tilting his head to the side a bit.

"I don't know, Un. I just expected something better then Ramen right now. I really don't like Ramen that much, Hmm." The blonde pouted.

"Come now Senpai!" The taller of the two yelled grabbing the smaller Nin's hand. "Just this once, for me, kudsai!" The masked man begged. "I love Ramen!"

"Is that so?" Deidara sighed out. "Fine, Un."

"Yay!" Tobi yelled jumping up in the air. He ran fast to wear the shop is with Deidara's hand clamped on to his.

"Irasshaimase!" Yelled the ramen shop owner from behind the counter. "How may I help you two today!"

"Ill have one extra pork ramen please!" Tobi yelled.

"I guess Ill have a Miso, please, Hmm."

"Sure thing!" The ramen shop owner said happily, as two others came out with there orders.

"Oh! And by the way," the owner said leaning down next to Tobi, like to whisper something. "You and your girlfriend get these two free! Its couple's night!"

"R-Really! Wha! So cool." The raven haired man said looking over at his Senpai. He had to flinch alittle as he seen Deidara's face darken and another stress mark appeared above his head, and he twitched his eyebrows.

"Ahem!" Deidara said loudly to get the owners attention. "First off, we are most certainly NOT a couple, Un! And second off, IM NOT A GIRL!" Deidara slammed his chopsticks on the table and stormed off.

"Ah! S-Senpai, W-Wait! Ehh…" Tobi sighed.

"G-Gomen." The owner said bowing. "I did not mean to upset your friend. I thought he was a girl."

"It's ok, I understand." Tobi said bowing back. He has sort of a small temper. Here's the money." Tobi said sliding the yen over to the owner.

"Uh…Arigatou gozaimasu."

**What well happen next Chapter when Tobi goes back to his room with his Senpai doing something he never expected? Stay tuned!!!**

**And NOT IN THAT WAY PERVZ! xD**

Kudsai = Please

Irasshaimase = welcome

Gomen = Sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Tobi walked up to his and his Senpai's room, and was about to knock on the door when he heard faint sobbing. This really broke Tobi's heart, he loved his Senpai so much and never did he want to see him cry. The raven haired man slowly opened the door and stuck his face in half way.

"S…Senpai, are you ok?" Tobi said very softly.

"Ah…T-Tobi, Un!" Deidara took his sleeve and wiped away the tears, hoping Tobi did not see him crying. "What do you want, hmm?" The blonde said facing away from the masked man.

"Was Senpai crying?" The taller man said, while walking closer to where Deidara was. He sat on the bed not taking his eyes off of Deidara.

"No!" The blonde said narrowing his eyes. "I'm an S rank criminal ninja bomber, I am a rouge ninja that joined a bunch of criminals, why the heck would I be crying, hmm?!"

"It's ok to cry sometimes Senpai, everyone needs too. You know Tobi cries every time Senpai is mean to Tobi, and Senpai knows Tobi just wants to make him happy. So why…Why wont you let me!" Tobi's voice seemed to change a bit around the end of his talking, it was deep and growly, which made Deidara turn to look at the masked man.

"W-What?" Deidara said in question, but before Tobi could answer in response there was a knock at the door.

Tobi went towards the door and opened it slightly. There was a girl, she was very short and had long black hair that covered most of her face. She was wearing a blue kimono and bowed.

"Ah, sumimasen, sumimasen!" The young girl kept bowing. "I am terribly sorry to be bothering you right now, are you busy Sir?"

"Iie, What is it?" Tobi said kneeling a bit.

"Um, well Sir, as a guest at are wonderful hotel, we would like to invite you and your friends to a dance tomorrow at five o-clock. We would be honored to have you come."

The girl handed him a flyer, she bowed one more time. "I very much appreciate your kindness."

Tobi bowed back. "Do not mention it."

He closed the door and turned on his heel running and jumping on the bed, right next to Deidara. "SENPAI! I know what will make you happy!" He pushed the flyer into Deidara's face which made the blonde not so happy. He grabbed the paper and looked at it more closely.

"A dance, Un? Why in the world would I want to go to a dance?" He said throwing the paper on the floor.

"Aww, common Senpai, it would be fun and help get your mind off of the Ramen incident. Plus you're on vacation, relax a bit and do something."

"I don't know how to dance." Deidara said with his head pressed into his pillow.

"Please, PLEASE Senpai!" Tobi said jumping up and down on the bed. "Ill teach you how to dance if you want, please!"

"Fine FINE! Ok already, Un! Just please stop jumping on the bed, I'm tired and want to go to bed, hmm."

Tobi sat on his legs and stared at his Senpai.

"Anything for you Senpai."

Next morning around 1:45

"Dang, dang danggit, Un!" Deidara yelled rummaging through his clothes. "Tobi wants me to go to this stupid dance, I have nothing to wear, I over slept, and my hair is all messed up, wait, hmm." Deidara looked around and back down. "_Where is Tobi?"_

Just then the door slammed open and there stood Tobi carrying two boxes. "Ohayoo gozaimasu Senapi!"

"You mean konnichiwa." Deidara fixed. He took a look at the two boxes and had a questioning look on his face. "Where have you been, and what are those two boxes, Un."

"Tobi went shopping because Tobi's a good boy! He knew Senpai had nothing to wear to this special occasion so I went out and got some clothes!" The raven haired man said running over and giving one of the boxes to Deidara.

"Arigatou." Deidara said taking the box. He opened it up and frowned, as a big anime sweat drop appeared above the side of his head. "You have got to be kidding, Un."

"Nope!" Tobi said very happily.

Deidara took out the whole thing; it was a long pink kimono with red ribbons on the arms and around the waist. It had a white inner set with a daisy at the end of the kimono. "There's no way in heaven that I'm wearing this, yea? This is a girl's kimono, and if I said it once I said a hundred, I am NOT a girl, Un!"

"Sorry Senpai, they didn't have any men kimono's in your size. You're way too small!"

The masked man laughed a bit which made the blonde very annoyed.

"Err, shut it Tobi before I kill you, Un!"

"Eh! S-sorry Senpai, Tobi just thought you would look so pretty in this, and it has your favorite flower on it. Tobi was just trying to be a good boy."

Deidara sighed and looked at the clothes his baka partner got him. "Fine." Huffed Deidara.

"Huh? What was that Senpai?" Tobi said leaning in closer.

The smaller man pouted and blushed a bit. "I said, Ill wear this stupid thing, Un." Tobi jumped up and down in glee, he took Deidara's hand and made him jump with him.

"Tobi knock it off, Un!" He let go of Deidara's hands and stood there. "But you owe me big time for this your little baka!" Deidara threatened. "We are doing what 'Eva I want tomorrow, yeah?"

"Hai!" Tobi yelled. "Tobi will do anything Senpai wants tommow, even if it means causing suicide, Tobi will do it! Tobi loves his Senpai!"

"You better, hmm." The blonde ninja took the kimono into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "I'm going to get ready right now, Un!" Deidara yelled behind the door. "It's going to take awhile."

"Take as much time as you need Senpai, Tobi will get ready too!"

After about two hours later, Deidara finally came out of the bathroom, and Tobi's jaw dropped to the ground.

He was beautiful. Deidara took down his ponytail and his hair swayed down. He kept two pink hair clips on his bangs so that they would still cover his left eye. The pink kimono suited him well. It fit perfectly. He also wore knee high white stockings, and traditional sandals. The blonde ninja also put on darker eye liner, which made his beautiful light blue eyes pop out.

"_W…Wow…"_ Tobi thought to himself licking his lips behind his mask. He was also blushing; thanking Kami that Deidara could not see.

"S-So, don't just stand there saying nothing, hmm." Deidara said blushing then looking away from Tobi. "H-How do I look?"

"Senpai looks so pretty! Tobi still can't believe Senpai is a boy."

"Watch it, Un!" Deidara threatened. He looked at Tobi closely. He was wearing his orange swirly mask of course, and his gloves. He had a black kimono on, also with a white interior inside. He wore samurai pants and his akatsuki shoes.

"How does Tobi look Senpai!" Tobi said waving his arms.

"_Actually, you look beautiful_." But he couldn't tell Tobi that, he didn't want to even think that. He shook the thoughts from his head. "You don't look so bad, hmm." Deidara said waving his hand a bit.

"Aw! Thanks Senpai, coming from you, that's a huge complement!"

"Yah, yah." Deidara said looking down. "Well, we still have an hour before the dance, what do you want to do, Un."

"CANDYLAND!" Tobi said all ready putting the pieces together.

Deidara took a deep breath and sighed. He sat on the ground and joined his partner for a game.

**Sorry for the ending, got a little tired. So, what's going to happen at the dance? Will Tobi finally get what he's been wanting for a long time? Or will someone interrupt there perfect mood. STAY TUNED!**

Sumimasen = Excuse me

Ohayoo gozaimasu = good morning (Said till about 11:00 Am)

Konnichiwa = Good evening (Said till dusk)


	3. Chapter 3

Tobi and Deidara started to walk down to the dance hall, after their little game of Candy land. Of course Deidara won and Tobi lost. The blonde was almost amused with their game, the annoying whine from Tobi, complaining that he cheated. It made him grin happily to himself.

They got down to the ball room and it was huge. Filled with ninja's of all kind, from every different village, here to enjoy and relax. Everyone was dressed up real nice and fancy like. As they got in Deidara couldn't help but blush madly. Everyone male in the room starred at the blonde haired man, they were whistling and howling at him. Deidara just wanted to blow them all up, but he knew Pein-sama would give them more missions then ever if he did. So he kept it to himself.

The Iwagakure ninja was quickly shook out of his thoughts when Tobi quickly grabbed both of Deidara's arms and lead him into the dance area.

"Tobi what are you doing, hmm!"

"Me and Senpai are going to dance now." Tobi grabbed Deidara's left hand and placed it on his shoulder. He took Deidara's right hand in with his and held it slightly up above their shoulders. Tobi then took his left hand and placed it gently on the blonde's hips.

Deidara mentally kicked himself for blushing so hard, it was probably completely obvious to Tobi that he was.

"D-Do you really have to put your hand on my hip, Un." Deidara said looking at Tobi's hand.

"Well, yes Senpai! Don't worry, Tobi will not do anything Senpai doesn't like."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Deidara questioned.

"Um…n-nothing." Although Deidara could not see it, Tobi was also blushing madly behind his mask.

-------------

They were dancing for a couple minutes when the raven haired man finally said something to Deidara to break the silence.

"Deidara-Senpai is a very wonderful dancer. Why Senpai say he can't dance? Tobi thinks so."

Deidara blushed more. "It's only because you're leading, yeah? If it was me by myself, I would probably fall."

Tobi gripped a little harder on Deidara's hip and moved closer to him.

"H-Hey watch it that kind of hurt, hmm."

The masked man was silent, slowly moving back and forth in a stepping motion as if that was how everyone danced.

They where so close together, their clothes were touching. Since Deidara was much shorter then Tobi he had to look up every time to speak to him. Which made Deidara feel very powerless. Tobi was already looking down at Deidara, and when the blond looked up, there faces met very closely, which led Deidara to look into that one deep black hole that let Tobi see.

"Hey, baka, did you hear me? I said you're gripping to-"

"You're so beautiful Senpai." Tobi said cutting of Deidara's word before he could finish. The raven haired man said this so low, that Deidara barely heard it.

"W-What?" Deidara could feel his face starting to heat up. He should have got out of there, which is what is mine was telling him, but his body told him to stay.

"I said you are beautiful Deidara." He said a little louder, Tobi's voice was low and deep, much more different from his normal high and hyper voice.

"I love everything about you, your smart, fun, energetic, beautiful and a great artist. I have never in all my years seen someone like you before."

Deidara narrowed his eyes turning away. "Let me go right now, Un!" Deidara yelled struggling a bit. Tobi just tighten the grip preventing the blonde Nin from going anywhere. Tobi took both of Deidara's arms and swung them around his neck, then Tobi took his hands and wrapped them around the smaller mans waist pulling him in so their bodies touched completely.

"Don't be so hasty." Tobi whisper in Deidara's ear. "You get the whole day tomorrow to tell me what to do, but today is my day."

Deidara could feel Tobi's hands on his waist moving down lower and lower, stroking him until he grabbed his butt. A tear formed out of the corner of Deidara's azure eyes. He knew this wasn't the little over hyper brat that he came to know, could it? Just then a tap was felt on the blondes shoulder. He looked up and there stood a man with long black hair and he was about the same height as Tobi.

"May we help you?" Tobi said letting go of Deidara and facing the man.

"Ah, Gomen." The man said bowing. "Very sorry to disturb your dance, but is it ok if I may dance with this fine lady."

Tobi growled under his breath, he certainly did not want anyone to mess up his moment with Deidara, but before he could answer, someone else did.

"I would be honored to dance with you, hmm." Deidara said bowing back. The man smiled and took Deidara too another part to dance with him.

The raven haired man clenched his fist tightly and watched as another man took his Senpai away. Deidara looked back to look at Tobi but he was gone, and Deidara felt a little safer.

"You are a very nice dancer." The gentleman said, doing the waltz with the blonde. Deidara's mind and face where blank. He was to busy thinking about what just happen with him and Tobi. Again, he was snapped out of thought when he felt a hand whip across his face. The taller man moved a piece of stranded hair out of Deidara's face.

"You seem to be a little distracted, is everything ok?"

Deidara didn't no what to say. Of course there was something wrong, but he did not want to tell him.

"The way the masked man was dancing with you, you seemed to be a little uncomfortable about how close he was getting. I couldn't let a fair maiden be sad at a happy time like this." The man said smiling.

"I'm not a girl." Deidara said.

"Hmm? Oh…So you aren't. Please forgive me that is my bad." The gentlemen titled his head downward and quickly back up to signal a bow.

"It is fine, but you where right. He was getting a little to close, Un."

"Well, I am glad I saved someone; by the way, may I get your name?"

"It's polite to state yours first, yeah?"

"Ha ha! I like you, why yes, yes it is. My name is Mokoto Sugimashi, and you?"

"Deidara." The blonde said smiling a bit.

"Deidara, what a wonderful name!" The man said laughing a bit.

This time the suicide bomber did feel a lot more relaxed. He didn't feel pressured and the man was keeping his distance.

All why'll this is happening Tobi is watching from above, in a dark corner. Keeping a close personal eye on Deidara and the man he was with. It was bad enough Deidara was sure enough scarred of Tobi now, but worse he was with another person.

"_What should I do?"_ Tobi thought. "_If that man so much as lands a finger on my property, I will slice his head off. Deidara is mine, and mine alone."_

Just then, when everything seems to be perfect, the man Mokoto moved in a little closer.

"Um…what are you doing?" Deidara said watching the man closely. His attitude seems to change a bit, and his face grew a long lustful grin.

"I was just thinking. Since I saved you from that other person, I should get an award right?"

"I, uh, um really don't know, hmm. I thank you very much, but I have nothing to give you."

"Well…" The man paused for a moment. "You could give me a kiss. I thought about not taking the kiss since you turned out to be a guy, but I'm not picky."

"Hell no! There's no way in heaven I'm going to kiss you! That's gross, Un!"

The man tightly grabbed Deidara's arms and held them down. "I don't think I am asking anymore." The taller man said grinning. And before Deidara could say another word, lips where pressed against his.

Deidara's eyes widen as the other man dug his tongue in roughly, biting the blondes lip. The smaller man couldn't help but moan a little into the kiss, which made Mokoto shiver with pleasure. Deidara kicked himself mentally for letting his body's actions take over.

"Hmm, I never thought that a moan would sound so sexy coming from a guy. This just makes me want you more now!" The man grinned into Deidara's ear, making him shiver now.

"_Why is this happening to me today, Un!"_ Deidara thought to himself. "_I'm probably having the worse day of my life, and now I am going to be raped by a man, hmm. This can't be happening!"_

Just then Tobi came down and punched Mokoto straight in the face. Everyone in the ball room stopped and looked at Tobi, Deidara and Mokoto.

"I have had enough of you!" Tobi growled Picking the man up by his throat and throwing him across the room, into a wall.

"Nn…Oww." The man groaned in pain as now, after being thrown into a wall, he was now being stepped on by a crazed lunatic.

"I seen enough, I do not want you to ever touch my Senpai again! He belongs to me! You hear me!" Tobi said stepping onto Mokoto even harder, which was making it hard for the man to breath.

"Y-yes, o-ok I promise…Please, just let me go!" He squirmed underneath the powerfulness of the masked man.

"You better." Tobi let go of the man and walked over to Deidara. The blonde was sitting on the ground, tears started to come from his eyes. The raven haired man kneeled on one knee and held out his hand.

"Please let me help you Senpai." Tobi said in his regular Tobi voice. "I know you probably don't trust me right now, but…I couldn't let that man get away with kissing you… I love you."

Just as he said that Deidara jumped up and wrapped his arms around Tobi's neck and cried into his shoulder.

"T-Tobi, Un!" Deidara cried out.

Tobi rubbed the smaller mans back, trying to sooth him. "It's ok Senpai…I am here now, and I promise to never leave you." He picked up Deidara and the blonde wrapped his legs around Tobi's waist. He never lifted up his head from Tobi's shoulder; he didn't want anyone to see him crying.

**I love this chapter! Next chapter is rated M for some sexy yaoiness! Yay! Now I want get attacked by TobiDei fans. Safe! Stay Tuned. Read, review comment please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Zomg! Here is a lemon! I hope you enjoy it, this will be my first attempt at writing a lemon. I am pleased with how it turned out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobi walked Deidara back into their room. He got open the door very carefully, trying not to drop the blonde. Wants he got the door open he kicked it open the rest of the way with his foot, then closed it shut behind him.

"Senpai, we are back home."

Deidara didn't answer; he kept playing with the strap that held Tobi's orange mask in place.

"Senpai?" Tobi questioned looking down to see Deidara's face. It was blank, nothing there except loose tears that kept falling down the burn mark on his face from the others.

"Let's get you to bed Senpai, ok?"

"No." Deidara said very straight forward, which made Tobi look at Deidara in question. "W-What was that Senpai?" Tobi asked.

"I said no, hmm." Deidara backed up and looked at Tobi. He started to straddle his hips, making Tobi growl under his breath.

"W-What are you doing Deidara-Senpai."

"What, you don't like this?" He said bringing himself a little closer to the masked man, moving his hips more.

"Ah, I-its not that it's just…" Tobi tried to explain, but the way Deidara was moving was making him very hot and flustered.

"I want you to take me, yeah?" Deidara whispered sexually into where his supposed ear would be if he didn't have the mask on. "I want you to make me feel pleasure, please Tobi, I need this, hmm." Deidara took Tobi's mask and tried lifting it up.

Tobi was too quick for Deidara, grabbing his hand and stopping him from taking it off.

"No." Tobi said in the low deep voice again. He put the blondes hand down and lifted his mask up just far enough so that the mask would uncover his lips. Then he forcible pressed his lips against Deidara's, making the smaller man whimper as his head hit the door.

Tobi used his hands to keep Deidara's legs around his waist and not fall on the ground. He licked the blonde's bottom lip, indicating that he wanted entrance into his mouth. Deidara opened his mouth willing, and blushed as the taller man explored his mouth with his tongue.

They both let go of the kiss so they could take in air. Both men were panting heavily and Deidara's face was pure red, sweating and hot. "Deidara." Tobi whispered licking his neck and nibbling on his collar bone. Making his way up to his ear and biting on it.

Deidara moaned as Tobi explored his upper body with his tongue.

"T-Tobi." Deidara panted out. "T-This is uncomfortable, hmm."

"Would you like to move to the bed?" Tobi asked. Getting a slight nod from the blonde ninja, Tobi took Deidara and walked over to the bed, while never leaving Deidara's lips in a lip-lock.

Deidara spread his legs slightly so that Tobi could crawl in-between them. Deidara put his hand up on the side of his head, waiting for Tobi to do what he was going to do. The mouths in Deidara's hand were open and drooling saliva on the bed.

Tobi took Deidara's kimono and ripped open the pink dress so that the blondes' chest would be showing. With his tongue he licked and bit Deidara's nipple causing a groan from his "_Uke_."

"Is that to rough?"

"N-No!" Deidara moaned out. "Keep doing it, Un!"

Tobi smirked and continued.

He took his still gloved hand and ran it up under Deidara's kimono. Grabbing the younger mans harden member.

"Eh! Ah, t…that feels so good, hmm." Deidara said grabbing Tobi's back. The mouths in his hands started to lick Tobi. This started to send shivers down his spine, the mouths on Deidara's hands were just one of his many great features Tobi lavished.

"Hmm." Tobi moved in and kissed Deidara, smiling into the kiss. "Deidara-Senpai, may I… enter?"

Deidara blushed immensely, but nodded. "P-Please do it Tobi, please, Un!" He begged moving his hips again, straddling Tobi's body and harden place. This made Tobi groan in pleasure.

"Eh, I can't take it anymore!" The raven haired man sat up ripping all of Deidara's clothes off and spreading his legs. He went into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"This is going to hurt a bit Senpai, since I know you're a virgin."

"H-How the heck do you know that, hmm?" Deidara's face started to get redder. (If that was even possible.)

"Humph." Tobi smirked chuckling a bit to himself. "I have been watching you for a real long time Senpai, I know everything about you. Even about your crush on Sasori."

Deidara's face got madder as he narrowed his eyes. "I do not know what you are talking about, yeah? I hated Sasori no Danna. He was a jerk, who citied my art."

"And he never loved you back, that's why you say you hate him now." Tobi said moving a piece of hair out of the blondes face.

Deidara looked down and a tear formed at the corner of his eyes. "Fine, Un! I did love him, ok? I loved him more then anyone, and he shut me down like a little kid, wanting a toy his parents wouldn't let him have. He broke my heart."

Tobi kissed Deidara again. "Yes, I know, but you have me now Senpai, and if you could, I would like for you to learn to love me too. I would never hurt you like Sasori did, ever."

Deidara smiled a bit and kissed Tobi back. "Maybe I could try… and learn to love you, you little baka, hmm."

He took off his pants and shirt, the Tobi smiled; he lifted Deidara's legs up and draped them over his shoulders. He then took off his glove, pouring a bit of the lube onto his fingers. "Are you ready Senpai?"

Deidara tighten his grip on Tobi's back and nodded.

With that nod, Tobi slowly inserted one digit into Deidara's entrance. The smaller man screamed and arched his back at the sudden input. His body shivered and trembled as Tobi added a second finger in. The raven haired man slowly stretched out Deidara's tight entrance.

"Oh Kami." Tobi growled. "Y-You're so tight Deidara." He licked his lips in anticipation as he knew soon; his throbbing erection would be inside that. He inserted one more finger and hit a sweet spot, making Deidara moan in pleasure and pain.

Tobi smiled, now knowing where Deidara's weak spot was. He took out his fingers and placed his manhood at Deidara's entrance.

"You ready?"

"Just do it, Un!" Deidara begged.

With that Tobi trusted himself inside Deidara; the blonde yelled arching his back, letting it hit the mattress. His hands grabbed the bed sheets so tight. It was as if he was holding on for dear life, which he was.

Tobi pumped slow at first, not wanting to hurt his precious Senpai.

"Nn…Nah! G-Go faster Tobi, hmm, Faster and harder!" Deidara started to move, forcing Tobi to move a bit more. The taller man bit his lip and nodded.

Tobi was happy to oblige his Senpai's wishes. He started to move faster, moving in and out at a pounding pace. The screams from the blonde and the increasing tighten entrance of Deidara was too much for Tobi and he knew he was coming to his climax.

He grabbed Deidara's hip in an almost bruising way, while his other hand pumped Deidara's ignored erection in pace with his trust.

All of the sudden Tobi stopped, and the smaller man looked at him, eyes fluster and blurry. He was panting excessively and was in shock to why he stopped.

"Why d-did you stop, Un!" Deidara whined, he had to release but Tobi was not letting him.

Tobi smirked almost evilly. He bent downward near Deidara's ear.

"I want you to scream my name, _Senpai?"_ Tobi said in a high kid dish voice, emphasizing the Senpai part.

Deidara moaned as Tobi's hot breath hit his ear; it made him shiver all over.

Tobi trusted in without warning, purposely hitting Deidara's sweet spot. The blonde groaned and pushed his back more into the bed.

"Common Senpai…" Tobi again hit that spot that made Deidara so crazy.

"T…Tobi." Deidara panted out.

Tobi's smile went into a frown. "I am sorry Deidara; I didn't hear you, what was that?" He trusted in again and Deidara just had to scream it.

"TOBI, UN!" Deidara screamed.

Right when he was screaming that, Tobi pumped and slammed one more time into Deidara and the blonde released all over Tobi's stomach.

Tobi came right after Deidara, filling the uke with his seed.

Deidara laid there, breathless and a total mess. His face was redder then a tomato, and his panting was uneven.

Tobi kept his seme pose up, as he keep himself prompt up above Deidara. Keeping his hands on the bed by the side of Deidara's hips. He was also panting hard, blushing and in total awe of how beautiful his Senpai looked right now.

He took himself out of Deidara, which caused the younger man to moan. Tobi kissed Deidara on the forehead and before he knew it, the blonde was asleep.

Tobi quickly and quietly got off the bed. Changing into Some black sweat pants and a black shirt. He pulled his mask back down over his lips. He really did want to show Deidara his face, but he knew if he did, Deidara would never love him. Not the real him anyway, not…an Uchiha. Especially one as old as he was. Tobi knew Deidara hated all Uchiha's and what would he do if he found out that he just had sex with one.

All these thoughts filled his head, but he was way too tired to think for too long. He got in bed and draped and arm over Deidara's body, and moved in close. In response he saw Deidara smile a bit and slide down to fit perfectly into Tobi's body. He smiled behind his mask, and soon the temptations of sleep got the better of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah! I am so sorry if this sucked! Please forgive me. Gomen, gomen, gomen nasi! I am really not that good at lemons, and it is like one o-clock at night right now. Was listening to Wake up, by arcade fire, if you want to listen to it why'll you read this, it is a wonderful song. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Will Deidara regret what he did last night? I don't know, didn't write it yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

Deidara woke up slowly with a huge headache and his lower back hurt like heck. He also felt something heavy on him, but, his vision was all blurry and decided to go back to sleep. He didn't even notice or care what the extra weight was.

After a couple minutes later he finally recalled what happen last night.

"What the heck!?" Deidara yelled looking to his side, seeing a much to close and happy sleeping Tobi.

"Hmm." Tobi said yawing. "Senpai, it is to early, go back to sleep." He said cuddling up closer to Deidara.

"No way, Un!" Deidara squirmed a bit trying to get out of Tobi's grasp, but the raven haired man just tightened his grip.

"You know what the really good thing is about you Senpai?" Tobi asked.

Deidara quit the squirming to hear what he had to say. "W-What, hmm." Deidara dared to ask.

"You are so small and feminine. You are way too small to be a boy. It's just so easy to wrap my body around you and hold you tight. That's why Senpai was the uke and Tobi was the seme." Tobi said very happily.

Deidara blushed a deep red trying again to push Tobi off him, only to end in vain.

"So you raped me, Un! I will not stand for this; I'm going to kill you, hmm!"

Tobi got up and laied on top of Deidara. He lifted up his mask a bit and kissed him.

Deidara was so angry he wanted to slap Tobi straight in the face. The only problem was that Tobi was obviously way more stronger then he was, and the masked man kept his arms down on the bed, and the other reason was…he liked it.

The kiss was soft and caring. Not like he remembered last night. Last night Tobi was rough and hard, seeming like it was rape.

When Tobi backed up from the kiss, he smiled. "Besides Senpai, you were the one who was begging Tobi to do you."

Deidara's face got redder and he pouted his lips. Finally Tobi got off of the blond and sat on the edge of the bed. When he turned to look back at Deidara he saw the bathroom door slam shut.

(Sigh) "_What am I going to do with him?"_ Tobi thought to himself_. "I just don't get him at all."_

It was a couple minutes later when Deidara finally came out of the shower soaking wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. Tobi had moved from the one edge of the bed, to the other side of the bed by the bathroom door, waiting for Deidara to come out.

Deidara turned to look at Tobi and he put his hands on his hips and titled his body a bit.

Tobi blushed a little, seeing Deidara all wet and standing like that was making him super hot.

"Listen Tobi, I may have said to you something's I probably didn't mean yesterday, Un. I was just… I don't know!" The blondes face started to heat up. He slapped his forehead and groaned. "Ughh! I just do not know how to put this, hmm."

The Iwagakure ninja started to walk off, but his wrist was quickly caught and he was pulled towards Tobi and forced into his lap. His legs wrapped behind Tobi's back.

T-Tobi! Deidara's words flustered.

The masked man grabbed the back of the blondes' hair and pulled him into a kiss. Deidara went to shock; he didn't expect this, not as fast as it went anyway. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through the black raven hair. Deidara was so mad, so why couldent he stop kissing Tobi? The taller man moved his hands down to Deidara's waist and grabbed it, holding on a little too roughly and Deidara broke the kiss.

He pulled back and grabbed Tobi's shoulders.

"Why…" Deidara said looking down. "Why do you care so much about me, hmm!" He said almost yelling now.

Tobi took his gloved hand and wiped it across Deidara's face, putting his hair behind his ear.

"Stop it!" Deidara demanded. "You know, I just thought I was getting to know you, then you change voice; say you've been watching me for years, hmm. I don't even know who you really are! I know nothing about the real you, Un!"

"Deidara, there is one thing you know about me that is true. I love you." Tobi said back in his low voice. "The only thing that I want to know, is do you love me."

Deidara was in shock. He didn't want to admit it, but he had falling in love with the crazy oaf. He was the first one to ever love Deidara for the way he was. The blonde sucked it up; he was not going to say just yet that he loved Tobi.

"Don't ask such stupid questions, Un." Deidara said, in an agitated voice.

Tobi smiled. He knew, with just Deidara saying that, the blonde really did love Tobi back, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"What are you smiling about, hmm?"

"So, does this mean Senpai will go out with Tobi!" He said back in his hyper high voice.

Deidara's eyebrows twitched and a huge stress mark appeared above his head. He sighed and shook his head.

"Fine." Deidara huffed out.

"Yatta!" Screamed Tobi. Hugging Deidara to death.

"Eh, one more thing, Un!" Deidara managed to breathe out.

"Nani?" Tobi said tilting his head to the side like a curious puppy.

"Remember our bet yesterday, today is my day, and you have to do whatever I want you to do, Un."

"Uh?" Tobi questioned like he had never heard of that bet before.

"Err, Tobi, hmm." Deidara said hitting Tobi upside the head.

"Ow, ow, oww." Tobi whined. "Ok Senpai, what do you want from Tobi."

"Hmm." Deidara thought for a couple minutes. Then smiled. "You have to spend the whole day with me today, hmm."

Tobi was just about to shout out in happiness, until.

"And that **means** everywhere and everything, hmm!"

Tobi couldn't help but be afraid by his Senpai's evil smile, and the fact that he repeated exactly what he wanted Tobi to do.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, next chapter will be shorter, only because the next one is my last chapter of this story. (Frown face) What does Deidara have planned for Tobi? If you want give me some suggestions, if I don't get any, I will make up my own. But I am giving the readers the chance to make Deidara make Tobi do anything you want. Stay tuned!**


	6. AN

I have an announcement! I have found my last chapter story, thank you very much Shikato for your wonderful idea. I'd also like to thank black55widow and cherry maiden, for there wonderful ideas. I will have the chapter up in probably 3 days. Thank you so much for your patience and your knowledge of cool ideas.

Arigatou! (Bows)


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I lied, don't kill meh! This chapter is super longer then I wanted and this is not the last chapter! I'm so sorry! Gomen nasi! I hope you enjoy this. Review, comment, critics.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobi gulped as he watched Deidara slightly shifting in his lap, making Tobi very "uncomfortable." Knowing the fact that Deidara was still naked under his wrapped towel, this did not help in making the raven haired man suppress his intentions of taking the blonde right now.

"Dei- err… I mean Senpai? W-why are you staring at me like that, it makes Tobi feel very weird."

Deidara smiled coyly. It was time to put on his act.

"Tobi, un. I want to be the seme." Deidara said without hesitation.

The orange masked man almost fainted. He had never expected Deidara to say something like that, heck, he wasn't even sure if the artist wanted to do it again.

"Ah, b-but Senpai, you're so small, and so thin. There is no way you could be seme."

Tobi thought back to yesterday, Deidara screaming his name and panting. Moaning when he trusted into that tight entrance. The blondes perfect body, his smooth tan face. All this thinking about last night made Tobi get hard and he could feel his face starting to heat up.

"Hey, are you even listening to me, hmm?" Deidara yelled, snapping Tobi out of his thoughts.

"Uh, Senpai, I don't know." Tobi said shifting uncomfortably as Deidara started to move closer. The blonde pouted his lips and made a fake tear come to the side of his azure eyes, blushing a bit, putting his index finger by his lips. (The same trick he used on Pein)

"Oh please Tobi, hmm?" Deidara said in a sadden voice, straddling Tobi's hips now. "All I want to do is try it. This would mean so much to me, Please, un."

"_This is exactly the reason why you can't be seme, Deidara."_ Tobi thought to himself. "_You are just so…cute and so…irresistible."_ The perfect uke in his mind.

Tobi could feel blood dripping from his nose. (Thank goodness for the mask) He cleared his throat and coughed.

"W-Wait, aren't y-you still sore from last night Senpai?" Tobi sputtered out.

"Hmm?" "_Come to think of it, it does still really hurt."_ The blonde thought. _"No!"_ He said out loud in his head. It was his turn today and he was going to get what he wanted.

"Well…" Deidara said calmly. "You can take me out to dinner first; I will just take a pain pill, yeah? Besides, we need to go shopping first." He said smiling evilly again.

Tobi didn't like the fact that Deidara smiled after he said, "shopping."

"You really want to try and be the seme Deidara?" Tobi asked, his voice deepened.

"Yes, un." Deidara said, pouting his lips again.

"Fine, ok! Just please stop looking at me like that. It's to cute Senpai! Agh! Your to pretty to be the seme." "_Although it might be kind of sexy to see Deidara take control over me_." He thought, blushing.

Deidara smiled and tackled Tobi onto the bed.

"Heehe thanks so much Tobi, un!" He said hugging Tobi tightly.

"Ahh, ha-ha." Tobi blurted out in sort of a daze. "N-no problem Senpai. Now if you do not mind, before we got out, I have to use the bathroom."

Tobi slid out of Deidara's grasp and ran into the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple minutes later, they started to walk to where Deidara wanted to eat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, where are we going Senpai?" Tobi asked happily following Deidara closely.

"You will see, hmm. Stop being so impatient, yeah?"

"Hai Senpai!" Tobi said waving his arms.

"Hmm…I do not know what makes me so attracted to a brat like you, un."

"It is because Tobi loves his Senpai so much!" The taller man said hugging Deidara. "And because Tobi is a good boy!"

Deidara sighed, but smiled a bit to himself and kept walking.

They soon got to a small Restaurant. It was nicely decorated and not very popular it seemed.

"Hey Senpai, what are we going to get here?" Tobi asked.

"Something I haven't had since my days at Iwagakure, hmm."

They sat at a table and a waiter came up.

"Konnichiwa, my young friends, what might I get you today?" Asked the waiter.

"I would like a plate of your Bakudan, yeah?" Deidara said way too happily.

"_Bakudan?"_ Tobi thought to himself. "_Bombs?"_

He shook the thought out of his head for a moment and ordered his food.

"Ill have the Inarizushi please."

"Coming right up you two." Said the waiter and he left.

"Senpai?" Tobi asked in question. "Why did you order Bombs?"

Deidara couldn't help but laugh amusingly; he thought it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"Tobi, Bakudan is boiled eggs in surimi. The word Bakudan does in fact mean bombs, but I am not eating bombs."

Tobi tilted his head to the side in a confused manner.

Deidara sighed and slapped his forehead. "Just forget it, hmm."

"Oh!" Tobi yelled happily. "I get it, since you use bombs as weapons and stuff, that's what you eat! Tobi's so smart!"

"Err…yeah Tobi, yes you are, un." Deidara said rolling his eyes.

After there nice little dinner, Deidara told Tobi to go back to the hotel, he needed to get something from the store for him. Tobi did not like the idea that he was not aloud to come, but he didn't want to argue with his loving Senpai. He was a good boy after all.

It was about an hour later or so when Deidara finally returned. He kicked open the door holding a box. Tobi was on their bed reading a magazine. He had his head on his palm and looked up from where he was reading.

"Oh, hello there Senpai. What's that box you are holding?"

"It's for you, hmm." He threw the box on Tobi's head.

"Oww, Senpai! That hurt!"

"Stop being such a baby, yeah? And you call me the uke, Humph." Deidara said putting his hands on his hips. "Now go put that on in the bathroom."

"Ok, ok." Tobi took the box and went into the bathroom. It was only a couple minutes later until Deidara heard what he was excepting.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS SENPAI!?" Tobi yelled.

"I want you to put it on. It will help me with my seme pose, un."

"B-but Senpai, Did you really have to go this far?"

"Yes, now stop complaint and put it on!"

After some grunts and complains from Tobi, he finally came out in what Deidara had given him.

It was a school girls uniform. Tobi was wearing a blue short skirt, which didn't really seem to fit him. He also wore a short tight shirt, with a bow on it. Deidara had seemed to also throw in some long black and white striped socks.

"S-Senpai, I fell so stupid." Tobi whined.

"Well how do you think I felt in a girl's kimono, hmm? Besides you don't look to bad, in fact, I think you look super cute! Total uke callings."

"That's because you can actually pull off a girl's kimono! Any girl's clothes, you have the body for. This is so tight on me, and I look weird."

"Well, lucky you won't be keeping it on for long." Deidara said smiling. He grabbed Tobi and pushed him onto the bed. The blonde crawled in-between his legs and sat on where is groin would be and started to straddle him.

"Hmm, ah, Senpai, that feels so good." Tobi said moaning a bit.

Deidara took Tobi's mask and slid it up just above his lips and slammed into them. He licked Tobi's bottom lip begging for entrance, which Tobi was happy to grant.

Deidara dominated Tobi's mouth, exploring each and every corner. Tobi was a bit took back on how rough Deidara was being, he never expected this from his precious uke, and it was kind of turning him on.

They both released the kiss for some air, panting heavily. Deidara lifted up Tobi's shirt and pulled it off, licking his collar bone, while the mouths on his hands licked Tobi's nipple.

"Ah! D-Deidara that feels, uhh, really really good." Tobi said panting.

"Hmm." Deidara said smirking as he kept kissing and biting Tobi's neck now. The smaller man slid his hand down Tobi's body and slid under his skirt groping Tobi's already harden member. His mouth hands started carefully licking and sliding over it, causing Tobi to moan. He took Tobi's skirt and slid it down onto his ankles.

"Deidara, I, I do not have the lube with me." Tobi said surly.

"Don't worry." Deidara said panting a bit. He put his hands into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube. "I came prepared, yeah?"

Deidara kissed Tobi again, while the raven haired man took off Deidara's shirt and pants. He took the lube and placed it on his fingers.

"A-are you ready Tobi."

"Hai!" Tobi said, almost too eagerly.

Deidara first slid one digit into Tobi's entrance moving in and out slowly, making Tobi groan. He then slid two more in, hitting Tobi's sweet spot.

"Ehh! S-Senpai, please, do that again!" Tobi begged, which turned Deidara on. He never knew being the seme could be so arousing.

He hit that spot two more times before taking out his fingers and placing his harden member at Tobi's entrance, and without warning trusted himself into Tobi, making the older man arch his back in pleasure.

Deidara started off slow since this was his first time. He then picked up his pace, going in harder. He dug his finger nails into Tobi's hips making blood drip. Tobi screamed as Deidara trusted into his sweet spot.

"Ahh, D-do that again, please Senpai, harder and faster, I am begging you!"

Deidara was happy to oblige to his wishes, now pumping Tobi's manhood with his trusts, hitting that same spot that the raven haired man wanted him to hit.

Tobi couldn't take it much longer, and neither could Deidara. After a few more trust they both came. Deidara pulled himself out and collapsed on top of Tobi, panting very heavily and unevenly. Tobi was also panting hard.

"W-wow Deidara, I never knew you were so good." He looked down to look at the blonde and notice that Deidara was smiling wearily and his eyes made swirls. The younger man closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, well I never knew…being a seme would be so hard, hmm. I think I rather stick to being the uke. Even if I can't stand you being in control of me, un."

Tobi laughed. Pulling Deidara up into a kiss, Deidara blushed and kissed him back.

"Tobi, I would like to do one more thing, before my day is over, hmm. Deidara said averting his eyes.

Tobi had a questing look on his face, but asked anyway. "Well, what is it Deidara. What would you like to know?"

"I-I want to…see your face, un."

Tobi was shocked. He couldn't show Deidara his face, he would hate me. He would kill me and say he never wants to see me again; I can not let that happen. Tobi thought.

"No Deidara, I am sorry, there is just some things that people are not meant to see, and my face his one of those things."

Deidara pouted. He wanted to see Tobi's face, and he was going to.

"I can't take no for an answer Tobi, un!" He said quickly ripping off the taller mans mask before he could stop the blonde.

Deidara was a bit confused. Tobi was beautiful. His skin was sort of pale but smooth. His hair was longer then it seemed and his one eye was closed, while a bandage covered his other. Tobi also had two black lines under his right eye.

"Tobi, un. Open your eye, I think you are so handsome, why do you hide it?"

Tobi slowly sighed and slightly opened his eye. Deidara looked a little closer, trying to see.

"Common, open it more, hmm."

The raven haired man did as he was told, opening his eyes and reviling the eye that haunted Deidara in his dreams. It was the Sharingan.

Deidara backed up off of Tobi and fell, leaning on his hands to keep him self up. His mouth was slightly ajar and his body was trembling. Eyes filled with fear as tears started to fall.

"S-Senpai, this is why I didn't want to show you!" Tobi yelled sitting up and grabbing Deidara's shoulders. "I didn't want you to know my true self, I know you hate Uchiha's, but I am not like Itachi and Sasuke, I am different I love you!"

Deidara turned his head away from Tobi and sneered. "I can't believe you, you…dirty Uchiha you!" Deidara yelled. "I hate all Uchiha's and I defiantly hate you, UN!"

Tobi slightly looked down and grabbed Deidara in, hugging him.

"Get off of me, hmm! I hate you; I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

"I know you do Deidara…and I don't blame you…but I need you, I need you so much. I can't live without you Deidara!" Tobi yelled back, tears coming out slightly from his eyes. No one had even made him feel the way Deidara did, back then, he was a ruthless killer and cared for no one, but this blonde little ninja had the stuff to make Tobi go insane. He could feel Deidara's low weeps and sobs. The taller man would rip apart his own heart if it would make Deidara stop crying.

He truly did love Deidara.

"Who…Who the heck are you, I want your real name, hmm." Deidara said, still engulfed in Tobi's arms. "Tell me the truth."

"If I do, will you give me a chance, and still love me."

Deidara was silent.

Tobi sighed and pulled Deidara away looking into his blue hazed eyes.

"My name…is Madara…Madara Uchiha."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gasp! Omg, there is going to be an epilogue! Eh! What is going to happen now that Deidara knows he has been falling in love with an Uchiha, the only clan that he truly despises? To be continued for one last chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ah, ok! This is my last chapter. It is not as good as I wanted it to be, (cause I ran out of ideas) But I tired my best. Hope you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My name is Madara Uchiha." Tobi said in a calm voice.

"M-Madara Uchiha?" Deidara strained out.

"Yes…like Itachi and Sasuke I am one of the last remaining Uchiha's. But more of a shocker, I am the creator and true leader of the Akatsuki. Plus I am a lot older then you think."

Deidara's eyes widen in shock as soon as he heard Tobi was the leader all along. He would have never expected that.

"That is why Pein never sent you out on too much of a dangerous mission. I can not let you get hurt. It was bad enough when Kakashi blew off your arms, I shall never forgive him for that."

"No…wait…so why did you make it seem as if Pein is in charge, hmm?" Deidara questioned.

"Because, I need to hide in secrecy, I can't let anyone know who I am. I created Tobi so that I could be your partner and be close to you. Watch out for you. Now that you know, it cannot be helped. You needed to know if this relationship will go anywhere."

"Relationship, hmm? I have never, nor will ever be in any relationship with an Uchiha!" Deidara spat.

Tobi's heart sank when Deidara said that.

"So tell me Tobi….no…Madara if you are so great, why did you pick me. Out of all people, you knew I hated Uchiha's, yet you insisted on trying to get with me. That you thought I would just do you, yeah? Maybe I was just the easiest; the most ukish, girlish person you have met, and thought you could just take control of my emotions, hmm."

"It is not like that Deidara; I just…I thought you were the most amazing person ever. Your art was magnificent, you had such life! You were hyper but very serious. Yet even when you said you hated me, and thought I was annoying, you still cared about me, and tried to keep me safe. That's what makes you so great, your not one person."

"I can't believe you! I trusted you…I loved you, un." Deidara said as tears started to fall.

Madara looked down. "Please Deidara…please forgive me. I would do anything for you, I would jump of a cliff for you, kill myself for you. I would do anything, if you just could please forgive me!"

Deidara was silent for awhile until he sighed.

"You really did all this… to be near me, hmm?"

Madara slightly shook his head, but not daring to look at his Senpai. Deidara grabbed the raven haired mans cheek and kissed it.

"That is the sweetest thing I ever heard. You know for being an evil genius, you are the cutest and nicest evil genius ever, un. I can not stand that you lied to me, or that you're an Uchiha but…I could never hold a grudge against you, and I guess it can't be helped, hmm."

Madara quickly turned backed to his Tobi self.

"S-So this means, Senpai you?"

Deidara shook his head and was quickly ambushed by his little evil partner.

"Yay! Senpai loves Tobi!" The taller man said in excitement.

Deidara's eyebrow twitched. He sore he would never succumb to an Uchiha, but…Tobi was something different. He loved and cared a lot for the blonde. More then any other human bean alive and it was nice to be loved.

"This still doesn't mean I will let you take control of me. Leader or not, your are still my little baka of a partner Tobi, hmm."

"Ah! But Senpai, Tobi is a good boy! And Senpai is still Tobi's cute little uke."

Deidara wanted to argue but with everything that just happen today, all he wanted to do was go to bed.

Deidara didn't answer. All he did was escape from Tobi's grip and let his head fall into the pillow. Tobi giggled. (If you can image that) and wrapped his arms around Deidara's body. The blonde smiled and let his head lean against Tobi's chest. Tobi could hear Deidara mumble something into his body but he couldn't tell what.

"What did you say Senpai?" Tobi asked.

Deidara lifted his head and blushed a bit. "I said…I love you, hmm."

Tobi smiled happily and kissed Deidara on the lips.

"Tobi loves his Senpai too!" The taller man said smiling into the kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of their vacation went pretty quick. They relaxed a bit, and ate their favorite foods. They went to a Matsuri which Tobi oh, so, begged Deidara to take him to like a million times. They both had a lot of fun, even Deidara. Adding to the fun, they also had a couple more romantic times. Tobi confessing his love to artist a billon times, Deidara arguing that he was such a kid, but some how ending up having sex in the end.

It was the end of their vacation and they got back to the base. Tobi was carrying Deidara on his back because he was too tired to walk and fell asleep as Tobi gave him a ride.

All the members gave the two a weird look as Tobi carried Deidara though the corridors.

Hidan of course was laughing and cursing, making fun of how much Deidara reminded him of a girl and being a wuss.

Kakuzu paid no attention, only hitting Hidan upside the head for being annoying. Only to have Hidan cursing at him now.

Itachi was actually snickering.

Kisame thought it was cute. (Weird?)

Zetuzu hid his face. (Probably sleeping)

Tobi just turned to look at the group of rouge ninja and shushed them.

"Shh! Guys, Senpai is trying to sleep! I am sure he would not be to happy to find you all laughing at him like this. You know he'll blow you up."

"Tobi, why are you carrying Deidara?" Itachi asked, a little curious.

"Oh! That's because me and Senpai had sex to much and he was too sore to walk!" Tobi said in the highest hyper happy voice he could.

Everyone blushed when Tobi said that, and the masked man skipped happily into their room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah! I hate this chapter it was so bad! I am never good at ending stories. The good thing is I am finally finished, Hooray! Thank goodness! I hope you all liked my story! Hope you all like my next story I will be working on soon!

Sayonara! *bows*


End file.
